Pig Hero 6
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: Join my OC's, Pandora and Olaf as they help Hiro Hamada and friends protect Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Pandora Wilde-Hopps. I'm twelve years old. My parents are Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps, I have about fifteen siblings altogether. One of whom is a Spirit Guardian that my parents adopted during there honeymoon.

At present, I'm getting ready to learn at Zootopia University. And I'll be learning beside my childhood babysitter, Tadashi Hamada, and his friends. Including his little brother Hiro, who is about two years older than men.

And also, he's been making a one-mammal racket of the underground bot matches. See, he uses this small robot to tear apart larger and more impressive bots. While I don't respect the so-called 'sport' on principle, I do kind of admire Hiro's con.

Of course, Hiro eventually bit off more then he could chew. If it weren't for his Aunt Cass, both he and Tadashi would be in prison... with Tadashi stuck with some very shady characters in a single cell.

After that particular incident, I swung around the cafe, the Lucky Cat where they lived. "Well, well, well. How're the convicts doing today?" I said teasingly.

"Trying to keep my brother from going to jail... again," Tadashi said, obviously in a state after last night. Since Hiro and I graduated High School last year, we haven't had much to do... well Hiro at the least. I've been keeping myself busy with tinkering... within reason. For some reason, mom and dad don't like it when I try experimenting. And whenever I do ask why the default answer is usually a variant of, 'you'd think we're insane if we told you'.

"Hey, I cleaned out Yama!" Hiro said indignantly. "And besides, bot battles aren't illegal, just betting on them."

"And my baby brother is wasting his talents on conning criminals," Tadashi said.

"And you know that I've created self-aware robots," I said in annoyance. "So excuse me if I take personal offense to the entire sport."

"That... brings me to something," Hiro said awkwardly.

XXXX

Later on, we arrived at Zootopia University. "So you want to join Nerd School Hiro?" I said teasingly.

"Well, I figured that it would be better than making Aunt Cass mad again," Hiro said. "So I might as well get a look at the place. See if it's worth being told things I already know."

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm the one who knows everything Hiro, and you know that," I said teasingly... I mean I don't know everything. But I know more than most twelve-year-olds. Heck, I made sentient robots well before coming to ZU with my robot friend Elizabeth.

Anyway, we then entered the complex where Tadashi and his friends did there experimenting. "GAH!" I said in surprise as GoGo barreled into the lab on her maglev bike. "Dang it Tomago! I thought we talked about ridding that thing willy nilly!" I said in annoyance to the she-cheetah.

Of course, Hiro was to busy admiring her equipment to pay attention that he was almost run over. And then he almost wandered into Wasabi's laser-induced plasma experiment. "BEHIND! THE LINE!" The overly cautious buffalo said, he then quickly demonstrated his project, by throwing an apple through, turning it into paper-thin slices.

Then Honey Lemon, the tallest giraffe I had ever seen. Rolled in the largest ball of... I honestly wasn't listening, but the point is, after covering it in some sort of pink chemical compound. It turned brittle and fell apart. "-and poof!" Honey Lemon said with her usual joy.

Then Fred entered the lab, wearing one of my pieces. "Hey! How's everyone doing?" He said as he wore my specialized robot suit. This allowed the small mouse, to not only better interact with everyone on campus, but it allows people to not accidentally step on the school mascot... and also use the mascot costume.

"Hiro's thinking about attending ole' ZU," I said, gesturing to the younger raccoon/tanuki hybrid.

The entire room beamed with happiness as everyone agreed. "Yeah, give it up for my baby brother!" Tadashi said as he gave Hiro a noogie.

_"Can you please keep it down? I had a long night of cramming... and I need sleep!"_ Olaf, my Spirit Guardian brother said from the rafters. He's studying arcology and agriculture. Next to me, we're the youngest students here.

"You know, metal beams aren't as comfortable as a bed. Or a tree branch." Honey Lemon suggested.

_"Just keep it down... I need my rest all the same."_ Olaf said I was going to say 'I told you so'. But I try not to rub salt in the wounds if I can manage.

Then Tadashi took Hiro into his lab... I was grinning ear to ear. "And this little bro... is my pièce de résistance." Tadashi then activated his project. A(compared to us anyway) large inflatable robot pig.

"Hello. I am Babemax. Your personal healthcare companion." Babemax said, waving one of his hands. I squealed at this sight of this adorable pig robot... granted he's nowhere near as advanced as anything I've made. When I was five I created the Nanny-Bot to help with taking care of my fourteen natural born brothers and sisters. And two years ago, I not only created Elizabeth, but I created software that allowed me to create a sapient AI... it's a long story I was created by a demented mule to be as terrifyingly smart as I am.

Anyway, I was happy that Hiro was geeking out over Babemax. So happy that I absent-mindedly let out a high pitch squee. "Sorry... I just think Babemax is cute... and that you like him, Hiro." I apologized.

"Nothing wrong with that," Tadashi said. Then the head of the robotics division, Professor Robert Camelhan entered.

"Well, look who we have here." The old camel said.

"Professor, this is my little brother Hiro," Tadashi said. "I'm trying to keep him from wasting his potential on the streets."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you bro?" Hiro said indignantly.

"Well anyway, if you do want to enter... there's a bit of a roadblock," I said to Hiro. "Put it simply, you need to invent something to prove your ZU Technology material, Hiro."

XXXX

Eventually, the Zootopia University Annual Exhibition came. When all of the nerds looking to get into ZU Tech come to show off their technological prowess. Nothing especially impressive this year... then again last year. I blew everyone out of the water when I showed Elizabeth, and a construction table to allow people to make there own robotic companions with there own unique personalities. Or at least that was my intention, but I'm getting off-topic.

The main attraction is Hiro. And his Microbots that through a neural transmitter could be used to do... theoretically anything. Though Hiro specifically listed building and transporting. But the point is, that with a little coaching from Tadashi. He stole the whole show.

"Bravo! Bravo!" I cheered as he finished his performance. Then... an unwelcome person approached him. Alistar Krei, one of the richest mammals in Zootopia, a graduate of ZU... and one of the densest hedgehogs I've ever met.

"Alister Krei of Krei Tech, young man I want your Microbots!" He said, putting on the air of confidence that I suspect is the entire reason the man has any sort of career.

"Hiro, this man cuts corners and ignores safety to make profits like there's no tomorrow." Professor Camelhan said with disgust. For some reason, Alister was always a sore point for him, but whenever I ask him he gets cagey and tries to change the subject.

But that's not the main reason why I don't like Krei... when he came to me at my demonstration. He wanted to buy the technology I wanted wholesale... and treated Elizabeth like a soulless machine!

Thankfully, Hiro sided on. 'Don't waste three months of being cooped up with lawyers.' And opted to go straight to ZU Tech and refine the design there.

Afterward, Hiro, Tadashi, and I met up after the exhibition. "I'm proud of you buddy," Tadashi said warmly to his little brother.

"I'm jealous that I never thought of those myself," I said, trying to be modest.

"Come on guys it was nothing," Hiro said modestly.

Then we heard the fire... and it all went downhill from there. Tadashi ran into the fire that had gone off when he heard that Camelhan was still in the building.

And... and he died in the explosion.

XXXX

After Tadashi's funeral, Olaf and I found Hiro, sitting by himself on the bottom of the stairs. "Hiro..." I said, trying my best to fight back the tears. "If... if you ever need someone to talk to... Olaf and I are all ears."

_"I can't believe he's gone... the last thing I told him was that Babemax looked like a marshmallow snow mammal,"_ Olaf said mournfully. _"He didn't take offense... but it's still tearing me up inside!"_

Hiro didn't say anything as he brooded. So Olaf and I hugged him. Thankfully none of our siblings came along, they would have ruined this moment and worsen Hiro's mood.

XXXX

Several weeks passed as the year began in earnest Zootopia University... without a Hamada, either Tadashi or Hiro. Hiro seems to have cut himself off from everyone in his grief. Can't say as I blame him... but still. It was telling when every day I expected him to finally come in, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

But then one day I finally got a call from him. I was so excited that I didn't even care that it was almost time to go to bed. Or even notice that he was ranting in panic. "Okay, just slow down and tell me what you're trying to tell me!" I said.

"Okay... it starts when I stubbed my toe and activated Babemax," Hiro said. "Then he asked about a surviving Microbot. I thought it was malfunctioning, so I didn't put much thought into it." He explained while I took down notes. "But then I saw that Babemax went outside, following the Microbot. And then we found our way to a warehouse and... and we saw a manufacturing line for more Microbots."

"For real?" I said as my ears pricked.

"Yes, and there was this guy. Dressed in all black and wearing a kabuki mask. A-And he attacked me and Babemax, WITH the Microbots!" Hiro said.

"Well... that certainly is troubling," I said in surprise. "Whoever this guy is, must not only be dangerous, but technically minded."

"I figured. Look, just get the others ready for tomorrow night!" Hiro then hung up the phone. I was irate to be honest, that Hiro would call me so late at night. Not even to try to confide in me or try to reconnect. Instead, he tells me something absurd.

Granted, I've seen more than my fair of dangerous weirdness. Like when Olaf and I were babies, we were being babysat by our next-door neighbor. And he had this portal device that we fixed... and accidentally allowed xenophobic hostile aliens through, which led to at least a dozen police officers loose there limbs.

Anyway, I shot off a quick text to the guys and went to bed.

XXXX

The following night, Hiro tried to show me and Olaf what he found. But the warehouse he showed us was empty. _"Hiro... we're not doubting what you saw,"_ Olaf said, beginning a condescending apology. _"It's just that- is that thing moving?"_ And indeed, the Microbot Hiro had was still moving.

"Babemax... follow," Hiro said, and incidentally... Hiro made a ridiculous set of armor for Babemax. Green and black, and with his inflatable gut sticking out.

Anyway, eventually, we arrived at a harbor. And then there was a light. "Shouldn't you kids be back in bed?" GoGo said snarkily, and she was joined by Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi.

"More or less. Mom!" I said. "And you mind telling me why your here?"

"We all got a message from Babemax," Wasabi said. "But... why specifically are you here?"

"We are following a man in a kabuki mask. He has repurposed Hiro's Microbots." Babemax said.

_"And yes, my sister and I are well aware of how crazy that sounds. But need I remind you that Pandora is a hybrid created by a mad scientist, and I'm a supernatural creature."_ Olaf said.

"I was just about to say HOLY TOLEDO!" Fred said as a shipping container flew at the group. The air was pierced by the sound of Wasabi screaming... like a girl... a hundred times smaller than him. Seriously, he was at a pitch that should only be possible for rodents. Anyway, when Wasabi regained his composure.

We saw him... a mammal clothed entirely in black, and wearing a kabuki mask. "Uh... can we talk about this?" I said, vainly attempting at diplomacy. That was when he threw another shipping container and we ran... to Wasabi's clown car.

How Honey Lemon fits in that thing is anyone's guess, and proof that Olaf's personal maxim regarding the laws of physics isn't just arrogance.

More to the point. We got into a car chase, with the masked man pursuing us, riding on a wave of Microbots... a chase that frankly would have gone much more smoothly for us is a certain uptight buffalo disregarded traffic laws because our survival takes priority!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" GoGo yelled, voicing my sentiments exactly as she took over driving. We made pretty good ground, keeping ahead of the masked mammal... right up until our pursuer threw us into the bay.

We would have drowned if Hiro and I didn't get rid of Babemax's armor. We all would have sunk to the bottom.

"I am Babemax, I can serve as a floatation device," Babemax said as all of us, including a giraffe and a cape buffalo, clung to the robot pig.

XXXX

Eventually, Fred led us to a mansion... and I was earnestly taken aback when the elephant Buttler addressed him as 'Master Fredrick'. Thankfully I wasn't the only one who was flabbergasted by this revelation... though I have to admit. I probably should have suspected something was up when he paid me for that robot suit that I made for him.

"This place is huge!" Honey Lemon said in awe. "You could fit Little Rodentia in here!"

"You should see the basement," Fred said. "But I want to show you something awesome! Tuskcliff, please carry me."

"Of course, Master Fredrick. We shall show you to his bedroom." The elephant Buttler said. And when we did... jaws hit the floor, sans Babemax and Olaf. The room was big... really big. And it was lined wall to wall with science-fiction items, video games, large comic book collections, and fantasy things... it was like a messier version of my Uncle Davies room.

"This is equal parts amazing... and scary," Wasabi said in shock as he saw a painting of Fred as a barbarian hero.

"But... what do we do now? There's a masked maniac running amok in the streets of Zootopia!" Honey Lemon said.

"We could just call the police." I offered. Not only are my parents, Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps easily the best police officers. But over the years since they joined the ZPD, they've helped with developing methods to take on more... out there criminals.

"No... this is our fight." Hiro said grimly. "That man... that Yokai! May very well be responsible for Tadashi's death. Maybe an accident, maybe on purpose. I don't care." He said.

"That's not a bad idea," Fred said, and I wanted to scoop him up and bop him on the head... but I refuse to vindicate my dad's sense of humor. "But we'll need more than just good intentions! We'll need costumes!"

"No..." GoGo said in resignation.

"We'll need some superpowers!" Fred said, ignoring GoGo's consternation.

"I'm one step ahead of you Fred!" Hiro said, showing off sketches of these costumes... very rough sketches.

"Or... we could go with the less crazy option. Let my parents know about this. Have them bring in this guy, and NOT put our necks at risk." I suggested.

"All in favor of becoming superheroes say aye!" Fred said as he raised his paw.

"This will help Hiro deal with the grief of Tadashi's death," Babemax said as he raised his hand, followed by everyone else following suit... including my brother.

_"Come on Pan... this might even be fun!"_ Olaf whispered.

Grudgingly, I raised my paw. "Fine... but Olaf and I will only provide support. No direct combat."

"Fair enough," Hiro said, looking doubtful at me, specifically. "Let's get to work people!"


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week. Hiro got to building superhero suits for the gang. GoGo got a suit that utilized her anti-gravity wheels as both weapons and for transport. Wasabi got armor that utilized his plasma fields as weapons... think Wolverine if he had OCD, and no tragic backstory... and was a buffalo rather then a wolverine. Honey Lemon's suit... I'm not sure what was put into her suit, but she was given a purse that held a miniature chemical lab, that could be used to create whatever chemical combination she would need. Fred's walker suit was just modified to allow him to jump high... and enhanced strength... and also breath fire, not sure if it's a good idea to give him that, but I'm not the one making the suits. Babemax... whoa nelly does that red suit cut the figure on him... anyway. And Hiro made a suit for himself... that I think just allows him to magnetically attach to the back of Babemax's armor.

All the while, while Hiro and the others were practicing with there new equipment. A certain Spirit Guardian was badgering me about how cool they looked... and complaining about how he didn't get a suit of armor. "First Olaf. You already have quite an arsenal of light magic weaponry. Second, mom and dad will inevitably learn about this, so they might as well not have to worry about us. And third... I believe you're ignoring the real reason Hiro is putting all this effort into this project."

_"To fight a bad guy?"_ Olaf said.

"More or less... but what I'm getting at is that this whole thing is motivated by revenge," I said. "That Yokai guy MIGHT be responsible for the fire that killed Tadashi. And he is using Hiro's micro-bots for his own ends."

_"He also tried to kill us."_ Olaf pointed out.

"True..." Pandora said. "But still, Zootopia has plenty of figures that could handle this mess."

_"I still want a suit of armor like there's,"_ Olaf complained.

I just rolled my eyes.

XXXX

Thanks to the enhanced scanners that Hiro gave Babemax, we found a lead on Yokai. Specifically, he was on an island off the coast. One that, according to my research, was home to a research facility, but it had been abandoned years ago. Hiro and the others went in, while Olaf and I stayed home to monitor them.

_"Wow... this is so BORING!"_ Olaf complained.

"Just keep an eye on their vitals like I asked," I said as I looked at the live feeds from the helmets that Hiro and friends were wearing.

_"Hmm..."_ Olaf grunted. _"Babemax doesn't even have vitals... less than Elizabeth,"_ Olaf grumbled, then as if on cue. Elizabeth, the robot rabbit I made when I was ten entered the room.

"I made snacks guys!" Elizabeth said in her typically cheerful tone as she held a tray with fruit salad and roasted bugs.

_"Thanks, Elizabeth,"_ Olaf said as he took his fruit salad. _"I will never understand how you can eat that stuff."_ He said in disgust.

"We're not having this argument again," I said. "We're in the middle of something more important then you disapproving of my eating habits." I then turned my focus to the monitors. Hiro and the others entered the abandoned facility. They quickly found signs of Krei Tech... mainly their logo, but that was enough for Fred to start going off about how he was right that this was all Krei's doing.

_"Give it a rest Fredrickson!"_ Olaf complained. _"Krei does come off as slick and untrustworthy. But I'm certain that if he wanted the micro-bots. He'd pay people to get them for him if he couldn't buy the rights to make them."_

"Agreed, just keep looking for clues before jumping to conclusions. Our mystery mammal is on the island." I said. "Uh... Babemax, is Yokai still on the island?"

"Yes, Yokai has not left this island," Babemax confirmed. The team moved further into the facility and found some footage on a computer. This facility was made to house a prototype wormhole gate. Much like the one, our neighbor Professor Iatrans made when Olaf and I were babies... though thankfully this one didn't bring in xenophobic weirdoes from another universe.

The thing that caught my eye was the fact that Camalhan was working with Krei on this, Project Sparrow thing... and that he had a daughter that I never heard about. Well during the testing of the gates. Due to a technical problem that could have been avoided if Krei had exercised a little bit of patience. Camalhan's daughter, Abigail was lost in whatever dimension the portal used to work as a form of transport.

"Well... this is a bit of an eyeopener," I said as the footage showed Camalhan angrily confronting Krei over the entire incident. Eventually, however, Hiro and the others found Yokai, it was an intense fight as they used there gadgets and equipment to fight him. And despite Yokai's microbots. Hiro managed to knock off his mask... and reveal a terrible secret. "Camelhan!?" I said in surprise as I saw his face on Hiro and Babemax's feeds.

Then Camelhan explained what happened. He broke into the lab where the micro-bots were being kept, a fire started. But he protected himself with Hiro's micro-bots from the explosion. His motivation for this? To get revenge on Alister Krei for his daughter's apparent death... though of course, I pieced this puzzle together as soon as I saw his face.

And when Hiro told him that Tadashi died trying to save him. Camalhan just brushed it off... that was when Hiro snapped. "Babemax... KILL HIM!" He yelled, and I admit. I was surprised by Hiro. I mean yes, he did get Tadashi killed. But it was an accident... one that he should pay for certainly for being responsible for causing. But killing him is a step too far-

_"Pan could you stop blanking off into space and look!?"_ Olaf interrupted my train of thought. But before I could chastise him... I saw Hiro remove Babemax's personality chip. The one that contained his AI. Now all Babemax has was the combat programming that Hiro made for him... and that my heart sank.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth said, realizing the significance of what Hiro just did. "Why would Hiro do something like that?!"

"Because it's as I feared... all of this was motivated by revenge," I said in resignation. "Putting Babemax in armor, refusing the obvious answer to settle all of this, even indulging in this costumed super heroing..." I explained. "THIS was why I was insistent on not getting directly involved," I said in disappointment. Thankfully the others weren't onboard with killing Camalhan and spent the time trying to stop Babemax then pursue Camalhan.

"Can't we do anything to help them?" Elizabeth pleaded. "Like... maybe remotely hack Babemax?"

"No, we can't. Babemax's internal systems are too remote for me to hack into with this setup... and besides. It's grossly unethical, even if it would be in everyone's interests." I said. "And besides, the team... there handling him." And indeed, the team was making headway on restoring Babemax to his normal self.

It was chaotic as they looked for his personality chip, and restrained him. But they got the chip back into Babemax. "Hello. I am Babemax. Your personal healthcare companion."

I could hear Hiro fuming over the com system. He then took flight on Babemax. "Hiro... do you even notice what you're becoming?" I said in resignation over the com system.

XXXX

Several hours later, Olaf, Elizabeth and I arrived at Hiro's place. Mostly to give him a piece of my mind for him losing his mind... an idea that went straight down the toity when we saw him sobbing into Babemax's chest. As footage played of Tadashi's attempts to getting Babemax to work... including a memorable incident where Olaf and I went flying on Babemax's inflatable arms.

But eventually, Hiro got to the last video. "Hiro..." I said as we stepped into the garage proper. "I know that you're in pain... and that your grieving for Tadashi," I said cautiously. Knowing that anything I could say would end up upsetting him. "But... but revenge won't bring him back. Nor will it help you to feel any better."

_"Revenge is not but a cancer that eats away at the very soul... both mortal, and immortal,"_ Olaf said solemnly... and he should know himself.

Then the others arrived. "Tadashi... he wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want to kill Camalhan." Hiro sobbed as I hugged him.

"Let it out, big guy," I said.

"There, there," Babemax said he also took us up in a hug.

"Now... can we do what I wanted to do in the first place?" I asked.

Hiro thought for a moment. "Why... why not both?" There was the boy genius I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take a genius to figure out Alister's next move, so naturally, Fred was the one to figure out that he'd attack Krei Tech in time for Krei's big party.

That was the good news... the bad news was that I tried to give my parents an anonymous tip about the whole thing. They saw right through me... so Olaf and I told them the truth about what was going on.

They agreed to help, they even let us help. Though they stipulated that we help with technical support. This was followed by Olaf groaning while I explained that I was providing technical support in the first place.

_"But I want to kick butt! I've been practicing all of those hard-light weapons since I was nine!"_ Olaf lamented.

"Don't push your luck, Olaf." I chided.

XXXX

Everyone was in position, Pig Hero 6, Hiro's team was patroling for any sign of Cammalhan. While the ZPD provided additional security for the shindig. I wasn't paying attention to what it was about... knowing Krei it's probably dedicated to him.

I was actually relieved when Cammelhan attacked with his microbots. At first, but the microbots overwhelmed Hiro and the others. _"I won't say I told you so."_ Olaf said, _"But-"_

"You won't say you told me so." I interrupted. "Hiro! You and the others are smarter than this! You faced him before, and almost got him!" I said, trying to get them back in the fight after they were pinned down. "Mom! Dad!" I said, seeing that they were being overrun by the microbots. "You need to find an angle on Cammalhan! Remove his mask and the microbots should deactivate all on there own!"

"Roger that Pancake!" Dad said, I just rolled my eyes at the nickname.

Pig Hero 6 got to work fighting back, using there talents and intelligence to get closer and closer to Cammalhan. As this was going on. Camalhan used the microbots to reassemble the portal from Project Sparrow, and he seemed to be monologuing the Krei... I think nobody was keeping still long enough for me to get a good look at his lips. And we're talking camel lips here!

As the battle went on my parents managed to get a clean shot... that was when things got complicated, as unexpectedly. Babemax and Hiro were sucked up into the Project Sparrow portal. Thankfully, everyone had the good sense to stop fighting, and keep the portal open long enough for Hiro to come back... without Babemax. Only one of his rocket fists, and some kind of pod.

XXXX

A week later, we were all having breakfast at the Lucky Moth Cafe. "So... Camalhan is in jail. His daughter Abigail is alive and well. The microbots are more or less accounted for. And your finally going to start attending ZU in earnest." I said, summarizing what we've been through.

"Yeah, I'm still a little anxious," Hiro admitted. "But I'm ready to get my head in the game!"

"That's good... because there's a new Dean, and she is much more of a taskmaster then Camalhan ever was," I said frankly. "I'd know... I learned everything I know about the finer points of robotics from her."

XXXX

Eventually, Hiro managed to rebuild Babemax, as Babemax gave him his personality chip before shooting him out of the portal with his rocket fist and Abigail.

I tell you, it was quite the adventure for that to happen... but that's a story for another time. The important thing is, Hiro is back to his old self, Babemax is alive, and Zootopia has a new team of superheroes.

And yes, Olaf and I aren't going to be fighting with them... at least not unless the situation demands it. I mean the team name is Pig Hero 6, because it has six people in it... I'd rather not mess that up. Despite Olaf's insisting that we help regardless.

But the important thing is, right now... all is right in our little corner of the world.


End file.
